What An Eggcellent Time!
by hetalianGemini
Summary: [There's a few blowjob, rimming happens, and rip Tord in general the poor guy] (Slight Gore) (NSFW) (Description Of Sexual Encounters) (Oviposition) (Polygamy Warning) (Monster Tom)


"Toooooom." Usually the six foot tall hybrid would ignore this sort of call of his name. Usually meaning not today. Today and the few weeks prior he always seemed to be running around the house, going between the bedrooms and the kitchen. Never a single moment to himself. Running into Tord's room, he found his previous rival curled up on his bed, middle large and divited.

"What's wrong Tord?" Tom sighed softly scratching his head with his claws. This was the problem with going into rut while your friends were home. Accidently laying eggs into your friends was an experience… all three were constantly needing attention from him it seemed, and his instincts were coupling what had to have been a hidden anxiety.

"I'm cold… and lonely." watching as a small uncharacteristic pout became visible on Tord's face, Tom pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tord I can't. What if Matt and Edd need me?" Watching as the pout deepened on the other's face, he groaned softly. "Look if you're willing to leave your room and I can get the other two to do that too, I'll let all three of you in my room. Is that alright?" His instincts were trying to overpower his brain and judgement, trying to make him hold and pretty much baby Tord with how vulnerable he was acting. Watching as he received a nod, Tom had to catch the off-balance communist before he fell off his bed. After dropping off said commie on his own bed, he walked down the hall to both Edd and Matt's rooms before carrying both to his room as well. Letting his three swollen friends lean against each other had him sighing in relief. Finally some quiet after being constantly on the move between rooms for the past eight and a half weeks. Falling into his desk chair, he ran his clawed hands through his hair. How was he going to handle all three of them when it was time for the eggs to come out? Why couldn't his mind and body listen to each other for once. This all would have been hundreds of times easier if he had only laid the eggs into one of them.

"Tom?" Hearing his name from the bed he saw three sets of eyes staring at him, waiting. Giving a small smile on return, he stood from his chair and moves over to the bed, sitting behind the trio.

"How many can you feel? I know there's at least seven in me." Edd looked over at Tord, rubbing his middle carefully. "Matt thinks he has five." Glancing over at where the ginger was asleep on the end of the bed, Edd's head snapped back to Tord as he heard a muffled groan.

"I don't know how many but I do know that I feel heavy and full and it's making me horny. Where the hell did Tom go." Tord shifted his hips, grunting in dissatisfaction as the movement only made his feeling of need worse. It was silent for a few moments before Edd spoke up having placed his hand on his close friend's shoulder.

"Do you want me to help you? I think Tom went down to the market because we were low on supplies or something." Shifting up onto his knees as best as he could, he smiled as he was given a questioning look from his devil horned roommate.

"How do you think you're going to help me? There's not much either of us can do with the eggs in the way." A deep blush spread over Edd's cheeks, the brunette embarrassed about what he had thought to do.

"Lay back against the pillows and get comfortable."

"You don't really think that you can screw me while we're like this do you?" Tord laughed softly before moving up the bed, his back hitting the copious amounts of pillows that Tom managed to keep on the bed. The hybrid said that it would be safer to keep more bedding in his room so he wouldn't need to run across the house during the 'nesting' stage. It was obvious that even he didn't understand his monster instincts.

"Oh, just shut up. I'm not going to fuck you. Now keep quiet, we don't want to wake up Matt." It took a few moments for Edd to maneuver himself so he was on his knees and stable, but Tord found himself without his boxers only a few seconds later. Holding back an obscenely loud moan at feeling his friend's tongue against his dick, he finally understood what Edd had meant.

"Oh my god- Edd! That feels so good-" It took everything for him to keep quiet, his vocal cords not wanting to listen. Feeling a soft nip to the head of his length, he bit his hand in a half-assed attempt to hold back the loud moan that followed. Neither really wanted for Matt to wake up, the ginger would probably freak out if he saw what they were doing. Feeling the lips around his base for what only seemed like seconds more, he felt his sweet release wash over himself.

"That felt so good. Why didn't I know that you were so good at sucking dick?" Still seeing stars from his orgasm, he barely noticed when Edd scooted up the bed to lay next to him. Feeling his head being pulled to the side, he felt lips meet his in a heated kiss.

"You never asked. And anyway you looked like you needed it." Feeling a hand on his stomach, he glanced down momentarily before being brought into another kiss. This isn't so bad is it? Curling up with Edd by his side, he didn't mind the wave of slumber crashing over him.

It was the sound of shuffling footsteps that had him waking up, that and soft whimpers from the end of the bed. Letting out a light groan from being woken early, his silver eyes hit light hazel before both turned and moved to sit up. Both were brought to the sight of their half-shifted roommate pacing around the room, filling a small pile in the middle of the room with anything soft he could get ahold of, as well as their ginger friend, bent over his smaller middle sweaty and pale with his jaw set firm. Watching as the hybrid lifted the other, he gave the two a stiff look.

"If either of you feel the eggs shifting at all you need to tell me. Matt's started while everyone was asleep." There was a pause from the half-monster, as if he was trying to get his words together. Watching a snide smirk creep over his features both knew that he had figured something out. "Tord you're looking nice down there. And Edd, you've got some cum on your chin." Both blushed deeply as Tom set Matt into the newly built nest, the ginger looked pained but like he was concentrating.

It took every fiber of his being to not freak out and call a hospital. If he did they would probably ignore him, and if they didn't ignore him they'd probably take all of them in for testing. The beast wouldn't allow that. Lifting two freckled legs carefully he removed a pair of violet boxers with a wet spot right at the other's crotch. Instantly catching sight of a stretched and wet entrance, an almost animalistic side to him came out. His long and forked tongue ran over the skin, soft groans turning to moans as the body in his hands involuntarily tightened up, the muscles starting to move the larger ovate objects out one by one. Holding the wider hips as he worked his tongue over the other's nether regions, he felt a hard shell begin sliding out with the muscle spasms, pushing him away for a few moments. The first egg was tinted purple, taking looks from the genetic vines of the creature that caused it to form in the first place. The egg was the size if not a little smaller than a newborn infant. Keeping a close eye as another five followed suit, he traced his clawed hands over the sore flesh that was once stretched over the small clutch of eggs for a week over two months. Watching a small smile grace the lips of the sore and pale ginger, he helped maneuver the other to be curled up around the eggs before draping a thick blanket over the seven separate entities. Standing, he turned towards the bed looking over the other two who were still harboring clutches.

"How are you both doing?" Placing a clawed hand on each heavy middle, he glanced between the two looking for any sort of reaction to pain. Feeling a small shift under one of his hands, Tom glanced up hearing a soft gasp. Edd had closed his eyes, his throat letting out a soft groan.

"Tom the eggs want out. They're moving around and it hurts. H-help me please!" The soft whimper that left Edd's mouth next had Tom dashing around the room, using more of the pillows and blankets to create another nest of sorts before picking up the heavy brunette and setting him into the nest. Rubbing at the heavy and egg filled belly of his longtime friend, he could feel the eggs shifting into position under the warm flesh. Lightly running his claws over the other's skin moving down to the thighs and spreading them carefully.

"Just breathe for awhile, I know it hurts but if you try pushing too early then you can tear and that would cause a whole mess of problems. As long as you're calm you'll be alright." Tom continued to rub the soon to be sore flesh that was covering the clutch and that was partly covered by a pair of green and white boxers.

It took about an hour of calming words and gentle rubs before it was obvious that Edd's body was working on its own, his muscles squeezing the group of eggs to force them out. Tom make quick work of the boxers, tossing them to the side as he saw the purple tinted shell forcing its way through. Rubbing at the skin over the pelvis as his other hand sat waiting for the egg to slip out, he mumbled softly to urge his friend to continue relaxing and let his body push the first egg out. After the first egg popped out with a splash of fluid, Tom was urging for Edd to push on each cramp initiated by the eggs shifting. All was fine for the next six eggs that followed, only one or two getting stuck sideways which was an issue that could be fixed easily by Tom rubbing just under the stretched skin. The eighth and final egg of the clutch was proving to be a big issue. It had stopped shifting and seemed to stay still where it was, like it wanted to stay right where it was. The cramping had stopped fully, but the egg sitting in Edd grew uncomfortable as each moment went by.

"Tom please get this egg out of me. I don't care how but it just sitting there hurts!" There was a soft whimper before Tom made a move that would make everything fall apart. Ducking down so his nose was pressed against the other's perineum, he let his tongue slip from between his sharp teeth. Lapping softly into the other, he could hear the other's breath hitch, his vocal cords starting to vibrate softly at hearing moans. Feeling the body before him tighten up, he felt something hit his tongue before pulling back some. Pulling his tongue the rest of the way out, Tom cupped under where the egg would come out while waiting for Edd to push again. He could see it was all taking a toll on him, but he would be able to rest once this egg was out. Getting lost in his thoughts over how he would take care of all three plus the eggs he was brought back by the egg falling into his hands. Tucking the eight eggs next to their protector, he grabbed another blanket to cover them. Mentally he counted the eggs, six from Matt and eight from Edd… he couldn't tell how many would be in Tord, but there were fourteen total so far.

Turning towards the bed he found a sight that brought a heavy red to his cheeks. Tord had his boxers off and was using both hands to pleasure himself, his silver eyes were closed tightly and his teeth pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. It was obvious to see that the Norwegian was more than likely going to attempt to fist himself seeing as there were already four fingers going as deep as they could and as quickly as they could with how he was positioned. His member was red and irritated, his release obviously drawing near.

"A-are you just going t-to stand there or are y-you going to help me?" Hearing a loud moan from the Norse male, he moved forward and yanked the four fingers from the now gaping and clenching entrance. A low moan of displeasure was heard before he pushed two claws in, the sound bordering a shout.

"Stretched so wide commie. So tight and there's only two claws in you."

"Thomas you are cruel."

"And how am I cruel?" Carefully stretching the other more, he managed to fit a third claw, being careful not to shred the other's insides.

"You put these e-eggs in me and they keep weighing me down and m-make me horny. It's hard to take care of all this myself!" Another loud moan met his ears, his mouth forming a smirk knowing he was the one doing all this to the other.

"Well that just means I should do this to you more often huh? You sound so nice with three claws in you." A short huff was followed by a moan, which turned into a cry in both pleasure and pain. Finding his three claws being squeezed tight, he milked Tord through his orgasm, the skin of the underside of his large middle being covered in streams of white.

"Oh my god Tom! It hurts!" Hearing a high pitched whimper from the man under him, he felt something hit his claws that were still sheathed inside. Rubbing the thin hips in front of him after removing his claws, he tried to calm Tord down.

"The first egg is coming, just push until it comes out. I'll catch it." Feeling a little out of whack because he hadn't built a nest for Tord yet, he used one hand to form a small area to put the eggs until he built a nest. Hearing a few whimpers his eyes looked up to the communist's face, a deep red in color comparable to his hoodie. Watching a darker tinted egg slip through the other he knew it would be a while till Tord was done. Comparing the size of the egg with how big Tord's stomach was showed that there were at least nine in total if not more. Putting the first egg into the temporary nest, he had only glanced away for a moment when he turned back to find Tord's hand around his slowly hardening cock.

"I-I read that orgasms help with contractions. It's a different situation b-but there's no harm in trying right?" Nodding in understanding, he shooed the hand away before taking hold of the slowly hardening sex organ. Licking a stripe up the underside, he started pumping Tord's cock. It didn't take too long before a second orgasm ran through Tord's body, two eggs forcing their way through the usually thin form to be placed into the small nest.

"Are you too sensitive? You're doing great." Watching as a sweaty head moved side to side, Tom grabbed the nearly limp member with his tongue, pulling it into his mouth and humming a little. Tord was a mess within seconds, he had drool coming from the corner of his mouth and moans spilling off his tongue. Pushing hard on the next wave of pleasure and pain, he could feel the next egg start peeking through, another two following after it.

"I-it hurts too much! T-there's three coming now! A-ah!" Tord was obviously pushing, his pelvic area raised showing the next egg was close to coming out. He used the tips of his claws to slowly stretch Tord's opening more, that with the next hard push sending the next three eggs from Tord. That was six, only a few more to go. He could see Tord rocking his hips, the tip of his member a bright and fiery red in color showing agitation and a need to release. Swallowing Tord back down to the root, it only took a few moments before he got a pleasured shout as warning and was swallowing the other's cum. It only took a while longer for the next three eggs to slide out, an orgasm or two to help force them out.

"Only one more? You've got this babe, you'll be able to rest after this one." His clawed hand ran over the much smaller bump, the egg almost fully hidden by the stretched skin that had previously been holding the rest of the clutch. He was sure there wouldn't be any visible way to show the three had been carrying eggs other than a small bit of pudge, which would be easy to hide or get rid of, and maybe stretch marks. Watching the dark blonde he usually fought with nod, he continued to rub at the now smaller intrusion.

"T-Tom it's not moving! It's too big!" Tord's horns were no more, plastered to his face with sweat, his mouth open and panting, tears running down his cheeks at the pain and discomfort. Hushing the crying blonde, the light brunette moved up and nuzzled into Tord's shoulder and neck, a soft purr leaving his throat.

"You're doing great Tord, keep breathing. I'll be right back." Knowing that it could take a while for the last egg to come out, he moved away from the bed to start making a nest for Tord. Piling together the last of the fabrics, he set the first nine eggs into the nest before pulling a blanket over them.

"Let's have gravity help a little bit, come on let's get you up I'll help you." Lifting Tord like the other was a limp monkey, he paced slowly between the bed and the nest. The noises that Tord had been making had stopped before they restarted at a higher pitch. He could hear the rough gasping breaths, the soft whimpers and whines coming from the smaller foreigner.

"T-Thomas! The egg is moving." Feeling the other squirm in his arms, the monster carefully adjusted how he was holding the other. Helping Tord into the nest, he knelt down in front of the dirty blonde. Keeping the soft but thin thighs spread before him, he watched as the body before him changed noticeably as the last egg moved down, the skin being pushed against and at points halting the movement. The hybrid himself had begun carefully using his claws to slowly help the abnormally large egg get past certain spots, namely the hips. By the time it had begun crowning and finally stretching the youngest member of their group wide open, it was obvious that either the Norwegian would tear and need medical help or die trying to work against his own body as it conflicted any sane decisions.

Tom quickly worked around both of those options, giving Tord something to bite into as he lined one of his clawed digits with the bulging and stretched entrance before carefully slicing the skin. What room was made disappeared in an instant, the egg moving to almost halfway out. Hearing a muffled scream, he watched as silver eyes were closed tightly from pain and two pale hands tried to stretch the flesh more as he quickly moved forward to catch the heavy shell and the body that had carried it crumpled with the pressure gone. Tord was practically corpse-like as Tom placed the large egg next to him, silent as the gauze was carefully placed over an area that would need to heal for quite a long time before it wouldn't hurt as much. Dim silver eyes met empty sockets as the hybrid wrapped a heating pad around the stretched skin before relaxing to curl up behind the other.

Twenty-four. There were now twenty-four eggs held within three nests and being surrounded by warmth. Six from a forgetful ginger. Eight from the artistic, cola-loving dark brunette. And ten, nine normal sized and one nearly triple that from a trigger happy, communist dark blonde. Twenty-four eggs sired by the same monstrous hybrid who hoped his three friends wouldn't hate him.

He held fading knowledge that not all the eggs would make it. Hopefully the others would understand.

Over the next couple of days since the eggs were laid, Tom doted on the three very sore men. From hand-feeding each to giving rubs to sore places without complaint. He couldn't complain, these three had just had the experience of laying eggs the size of infants because of him. And that with the knowledge that not all the eggs would hatch made him work harder to make sure each of the three were taken care of. It was about a week before Edd and Matt could sit up, three before Tord could do the same. The recovery process took longer for him, the blonde cursing Tom whenever he tried to shift and get into a comfortable position. Three weeks became six which became twelve, the trio learning to readjust to tend to each other while Tom went out to the shops to gather more supplies and food. At the end of fifteen weeks, Tom had started to grow antsy, his instincts clawing at his emotional chains to keep it tamed.

The chains loosened up when the first cracks formed, Matt having thought he cracked and broke an egg. The four adults watched in shock and wonderment as a pale violet claw broke through shell, pieces breaking away before a small, half-human form moved closer to their 'mother' for warmth, protection, and nutrition. The scatterbrained ginger was stock stiff as the small child-sized being crawled into his arms and clung to his bare chest not unlike a baby koala before his cheeks turned crimson when he felt the hatchling latch onto his nipple hungrily.

A second hatchling emerged from the smallest of the three clutches, the small being being taken up by her maternal figure. Matt seemed to be handling the two children well as they were both attached to him, the older having shifted down after eating and was now asleep. Tord kept fidgeting from where he was laying down on his side, his left hand tracing over the shells in what looked like both anticipation and fear. Hearing soft cracking coming from Edd's nest, the brunette stilled for a few moments before they all saw the new little life. Light teal claws and limbs had broken through the shell, the little legs taking the still shelled hatchling away from the warmth of the nests and colliding with the wall, falling onto their back as the shell broke apart on collision with the wall. Tom was quick to hand the small child to the taller brunette. The full-grown hybrid moved to hold the thinner scientist as a second egg from Edd's clutch hatched. He moved to nuzzle into Tord's neck as a way to comfort him while the dark brunette began talking animatedly with his ginger friend who held two sleeping now human children.

"I swear I won't let you touch me ever again if you gave me ten duds." The dark blonde mumbled softly, moving to sit up with a groan as his hip started aching again. There was still the high chance that his pelvis had cracked and that it healed wrong, which was the reason why he was laying down most of the time. Kissing the back of Tord's jaw as a form of apology, he didn't know if any of Tord's weren't duds, but for the shorter's sake he hoped at least one wasn't.

Watching the other two interact with their hatchlings, Tord couldn't help but feel at least a little jealous of them. They had two healthy children each at the least, himself on the other hand had laid ten eggs and none had hatched so far. He tried to tell himself that it could be how he had started laying a bit after Edd had finished, or that the offspring only needed a little longer but it still made his heart throb. It was another twenty minutes of Tom cradling him from behind, Edd and Matt having fallen asleep curled up around their four children, before he heard a soft tapping noise. He couldn't believe his ears and almost brushed it off as Ringo opening a door down the hall if he didn't remember what each door's hinges sounded like. Nearly startling Tom fully as he jumped, he checked each of his own eggs before finding hairline cracks, pulling the small egg into his lap and trying not to pick at the cracks. Watching with careful silver eyes, he could feel the small claws hitting against the thick shell, the hairline cracks turning into what broken glass would look like before pieces began falling and a hole formed. He could see Tom watching him from the corner of his eye as he took the small impractical newborn into his arms. Using a towel to wipe any fluid off the child, his face softened as he felt the small girl try pulling closer to himself.

Tom had left the room with the empty shells for only a moment before Tord was startled by more of the cracking noises. Shifting how he was holding his child, he glanced over the eggs before his eyes rested on the largest of the clutch. That egg would be the bane of his existence, his pelvis was still hurting from it, he had scars from when Tom had to open him up more so it could come out. And now it was shaking in place, short and thin cracks covering the smooth surface until it looked like a spider web covered the pale purple surface. Tempted to go and get Tom or to move away from the egg, he wasn't given the chance to do so before he saw two clawed hands pop through the shell. Freezing in place as he saw two sets of tiny horns break most of the shell, he watched with shock and awe as identical boys quickly moved to cover him, unable to even think of something to do as his brain was still processing this information. Two healthy little boys just crawled out of the largest egg he had laid and were now attached to his chest eating their full. Tom was sure in for a surprise when he came back.

"Guys I need to tell you something." It was a week later, his instincts finally hitting a dead end. He had to let the news out carefully and hope that the three would understand.

"Is something wrong Tom?" Edd was holding his daughter close as she slept, his son playing with the other three boys on the floor.

"I'm sorry… the other eggs aren't going to hatch. It's been too long of a gap and they were probably duds. I'm sorry I put you all through that." Getting the words out before his throat closed up, he was met with three weak smiles.

"Tom we knew they weren't going to hatch. They lost heat too quickly and I think a few are starting to rot. We were waiting for you to bring it up when you were ready. There's seven living, that's amazing considering how weird the whole situation was and how easily it could've gone downhill." Tord barely managed to stand up from where he was sitting in the nest, moving to hug Tom with one arm as the other was occupied. The hybrid smiled and sighed to himself.

"I'll dispose of the duds. You three can sort the pieces of the nests and break them down if you want to start. I'll be back to help."

"What if we don't want to break down the nests? What if we enjoy being so close to each other and sharing a room?" It was Matt who spoke up for the three of them on that point, smoothing out a bump in the fabrics the nest was made of. Tom was stopped by those words.

"Break down the nests anyway, we might as well make it a single nest and fix how it was put together." After disposing of the eggs that hadn't hatched, he helped the other three fix up the nest to fit the eleven of them easily and still have room for more. The next time he went into rut, the other three pulled straws with the decision to take turns with helping so there wouldn't be as much issue as there was the first time. Eventually they got the house fixed up so there was more room for the growing family, which soon included more than enough bedrooms and bathrooms for all the kids as well as kittens. There were a few times where they were asked why they didn't just move into a bigger place to which their response was how many memories were embedded into the walls of the house. They would continue having their adventures, they were joined by some of the children once they were old enough. As Edd would say with a smirk every once in a while while the four were alone, what an eggcellent time they had.

5007 words

This is by far the longest thing I've written and I am very proud of this. This also took so long to finish [it's been in the works for a few months [Started May 18th, 2018 at 8:26 pm. Finished July 18th, 2018 at 2:45 am]]

There's Blowjobs and rimming amongst the sinful things in this fic. I'm proud for going that far with my writing.

Below are my comments during the writing phase broken up with dashes [they were color coded in Google docs but they won't be on AO3, wattpad and Fanfiction]

-I see you watching me lmao. This is gonna have a slight lemon taste ?

-Also Just to remember 10 8 6

There

-I am on my old phone so it's gonna be really slow but let me type what I wrote today

-Time to write while in the middle of 100 people

-Hi it's 5:40 am Mari who hasn't slept at all I will pass out while finishing this i hope

-Thank you google for your help with the shape of an egg. Unfertilized eggs are vegan apparently.

-Still gotta write Tord and Edd laying ughhh

-TORD STOP BEING A HORNY SLUT

-I'll finish at some point Hhhh

-Finally have some inspiration so here we go I'm finishing this.

-Why are there so many sad songs in this playlist hhhhh

-I'm crying I just burnt my mouth with my tea owww

-Yum angst and fluff

-2 for Matty, 2 for Eddie, and three for Tordie [normal egg and large egg holding two]

-Tom explaining that the other eighteen won't hatch and the guys understanding as they juggle seven hatchlings

-Just spent like 15 minutes going through colors help

Well that's all. This will be posted later on in the morning when I wake up.

~Mari [okay its 3 am now rip me]


End file.
